The side view mirror commonly of a sheet of plane glass coated in the rear for reflection and mounted inside a box attached to the body of the vehicle. Such a mirror is characterized by the disadvantage that it leaves a region out of the view of the driver, commonly called the blind spot. To avoid the blind spot, some approaches are possible. One such approach employed in the past has been attaching a small curved mirror within the frontal surface of the plane mirror. This however suffers from the fact that the curved mirror being small, viewing into it under driving conditions is not convenient. Besides, a curved mirror gives the observer an incorrect sense of the distance of the object involved.
Mirrors for use by automobile drivers were developed over the past several decades by a good number of inventors, but none of these inventions meets the function intended for the present invention and does not comprise the components of the present device. For example, by U.S. Pat. No. 1,808,740 issued to Weatherbee, a plane glass sheet silvered in the rear is provided with a mechanical fitting which enables the front and rear surfaces to be alternately brought to a reflection position during night or during day. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,519 to Stewart, an elongated mirror device enables the driver to obtain a large directional range of view in the rear of the automobile. But, because of the size and shape that could make it project excessively, it is not suitable for mounting on the side of an automobile for use for side view. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,505, Jose C. Palathingal proposes a device in the form of a wedged plane glass mirror with reflective coatings on the front and the rear, the front being partially reflecting and the rear being totally reflecting. The current invention presents an yet alternate novel form of mirror device capable of avoiding the blind spot, a characteristic disadvantage of the present-day side view mirrors. The new invention also has potential for greater ease of manufacture and longer life than the wedged mirror with a plurality of reflective coatings.